Not Who You Thought
by YasecRatiug
Summary: Harrison Potter returns for his seventh year at Hogwarts different. Why is Harry so different and why is he so appalled at the Headmaster's announcement for the school to perform the musical RENT. Better than it sounds I promise! Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Not Who You Thought**

**Summary- **Harrison Potter returns for his seventh year at Hogwarts different. The war was over, but he seemed worse of then before. Rivals are not longer enemies and things once certain are proved false. Why is Harry so different and why is he so appalled at the Headmaster's announcement of a School Musical to uplift the school and celebrate the end of the war. Left up to the sorting hat, Harry is dragged into things he would rather not remember by the schools upcoming show **"RENT."**

**Rated m…. just in case.**

**Warnings- Contains drug abuse, and mentions of under-aged sex, and graphic drug abuse and Dursley-abuse; Violence and Language, AIDS/HIV, mentions of suicide.**

**Pairings: contains Het, Slash and Femslash but none are graphic in the least. They are all really minor and not a main part of the story, if you want something more feel free to email me and I will send you alternate versions of how scenes could have gone.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter and RENT the Musical do not belong to me.**

Prologue

Do you believe that your whole life can change in a single moment of time? I do. Our whole lives are altered by the choices we make, the mistakes, and even the choices we don't make for ourselves. It would be so easy to blame it on fate, or hell, even other people, anybody else but yourself wouldn't it? Really though you're afraid to face up to your mistakes, your failures and shames. The world has kicked you down and you hide in a hole blaming others, how brave. Yeah, I make a great Gryffindor. What would people think hearing the golden boy of the wizarding world talk like this? Oh, I'll tell you; they would ignore it, my friends would ask if it was about Sirius, or Cedric or even my parents. Everyone else would say I was an attention seeker, too wrapped up in my own little world to see everything around me. After all what does Harry Potter know of the real world? Everyone "knows" he grew up spoiled, and pampered, worshipped by his family. Everyone "knows" that he wears his heart on his sleeve, and leaves his brain behind. Everyone "knows" that he is just an attention seeking liar, basking in his fame and arrogance behind it.

Doesn't that just show you how much everyone "knows?" They are right on one point however, I am a liar. I have lied my whole life, so why stop after years of practice. Don't mistake me; they are not vicious lies, just meaningless platitudes given to assure others that they hear what they want to hear. After all they see what they want to see, so was I really surprised no one has caught on yet? Not really. As long as I defeated Voldemort, which I did mind you, and not well at the time, no one really cared. The only ones who cared are as fucked up as I am, or were before …..

Anyway, people see what they want, plain and simple. No one questions why I have no decent clothes; no one even questioned why I hated my family when in the end I couldn't even hate Voldemort. No one thought to ask why I am in the hospital wing so much, why Poppy always watched me closely. Why I was so pale and shaky sometimes, why I never talked about my life outside of Hogwarts, or why I never wore short sleeves. Not even my friends, but I guess none are really THAT obvious really. Speaking as a friend though, I would have asked if they had been in the Hospital Wing more times than anyone. Maybe it's just wishful thinking for someone to care, someone to understand or at the very least not judge. I judge myself harsher than anyone, I don't need people reminding me of my mistakes, I could never forget them so why would I need reminding? I guess that's why I don't tell people anything at all, once a little bit comes out the whole thing would and I don't think I could take it, I'm not strong enough to resist taking away the pain the wrong way again. So I will put up a new mask, but really it's the REAL me, the cold, bad-ass, band-member (or ex member as it was the band was gone), and keep all my secrets for as long as I can. Maybe though, just maybe someone will ask me and truly want to know, maybe………..

Harrison Potter.

17 years old.

Not sure of the date.

Living on the streets.

_AN- Alright so that was the prologue. If you paid attention you will actually find a lot of clues from it, if not, wait for the next chapters to find out._

_Also, Harry is deeply depressed but really he has reached a point where he doesn't care what people think of him anymore and at the same time needs someone who won't judge him for what he has done._


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Who You Thought**

**Summary- **Harrison Potter returns for his seventh year at Hogwarts different. The war was over, but he seemed worse of then before. Rivals are not longer enemies and things once certain are proved false. Why is Harry so different and why is he so appalled at the Headmaster's announcement of a School Musical to uplift the school and celebrate the end of the war. Left up to the sorting hat, Harry is dragged into things he would rather not remember by the schools upcoming show **"RENT."**

**Rated m…. just in case.**

**Warnings- Contains drug abuse, and mentions of under-aged sex, and graphic drug abuse and Dursley-abuse; Violence and Language, AIDS/HIV, mentions of suicide.**

**Pairings: contains Het, Slash and Femslash but none are graphic in the least. They are all really minor and not a main part of the story, if you want something more feel free to email me and I will send you alternate versions of how scenes could have gone.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter and RENT the Musical do not belong to me.**

Not Who You Thought Chapter 1

Harry had decided that this year he was going to be himself completely, he didn't care what people thought anymore, he didn't have the time to. He sat alone on the train and locked the compartment before casting a do no harm ward, which prevented people from entering who would hurt him in anyway including mentally or emotionally. This would keep his friends out because although they didn't mean to they had betrayed him. They were always reporting to Dumbledore, and Harry was sick of it.

Harry changed into his real clothing, the ones he had bought which included a tight black t-shirt, faded jeans that fit perfectly, and black dance sneakers. He also wore his black jell bracelets, chipped black nail polish and a little black eyeliner around his newly corrected eyes, with spiked hair and dark blonde highlights. In short he looked nothing like the Harry Potter that everyone knew from Hogwarts, especially since he moved his scar to his left wrist (oh, the irony) because it blended in with his other scars quite nicely. He looked like Harrison, (oh Ri as everyone called him) that has run away from the Dursley's every summer since he was 13.

This was who he really was, the boy who lived on the streets for a while, then an cold drafty apartment in the slums of London, which he helped pay for by playing in a band with his fake ID, that said he was 22. Not that he looked it, he was only 5'6'', the shortest guy in his year, but had spry dance muscles from his dance classes at the youth centers in London, which were created to help get kids of the street. He's also bought his acoustic guitar from the club owner they played for with an electric pick-up he could use. The owner had said it was a good investment as long as he continued to write songs and perform. Those songs helped fund the band and rent, along with money from gigs. Of course that was before the band broke up when the drummer died from an "accidental" overdose, and the bassist disappeared, and the other guitarist couldn't take it. After that his had to do some unsightly things for rent, food, and other things he needed, before losing the apartment and returning to the streets at the end of this summer.

Harry just sat there trying to write about his summer in his lyric journal but ever since she had died he couldn't write anything worth it to him. Suddenly the compartment door opened, he didn't bother to look up thinking it was some harmless little first years.

"I don't believe I've seen you before, are you a transfer student?" the voice of a very familiar Slytherin 7th year student, Pansy Parkinson said.

Harry looked up surprised; he hesitated before telling the truth, well leaving her to guess.

"No, I am in the same year as you, have been for years Miss. Parkinson" Harry said looking up and being polite, wondering if she would recognize him, or not.

"POTTER?" Pansy said guessing she saw those familiar green eyes. She was startled, he looked so different.

"Got it in one. I am a bit disappointed actually; I thought and rather hoped no one would recognize me"

She was shocked to silence until the compartment door opened revealing a one Draco Malfoy, who'd grown to at least 6' and had finally cut his hair, spiking it in the front. He looked refined in black slacks, a blue button up, and black sweater. Harry just resumed writing and Pansy just gapped looking from one to the other as Draco sat down across from Harry.

"So Pansy, are you going to introduce us, or remain catching flies?" Draco drawled.

"I, its….don't you…..I, he…" she stuttered out before sitting down heavily, completely confused.

Harry snorted and closed his journal, looking up pointedly at Draco before saying dramatically "Harrison James Potter" and sticking out his hand.

Draco looked at him appraisingly before shaking his hand and replying "Draconis Lucius Malfoy." They must have sat there for five minutes starring at each other before Pansy burst, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What in the name of Merlin? Why are you being so civil to us? Aren't we just slimy Slytherin, ex-death eaters to you?"

Draco snorted, while Harry replied;

"Well, considering you made it through my barrier…..Plus, I was supposed to be one of those "Slimy Slytherins.""

"What barrier?" Draco asked finally speaking

"The Do No Harm barrier, it wouldn't have let you in if you would hurt me in anyway" Harry said planning to continue when his magical beeper went off, signaling it was 6:00 pm. He sighed and pulled a potion out of his shrinking pouch on his belt, and taking it, grimacing as he did so. He planned to continue speaking as though nothing happened when Draco burst,

"What the hell was that! And why the spell? The new look?" He asked without his usual calm demeanor.

"That was the stasis potion, I don't like people, and this is how I dress away from school" Harry said being purposely vague.

"The stasis potion?" Pansy questioned.

"It's a potion that keeps certain ailments as bay until a cure is found, if they are still alive." Draco answered looking at Harry questioningly.

"What kind of ailments?" asked Pansy/

"Mostly muggle afflictions, or things rare in the wizarding world like cancer's and things that affect the immune system," Draco said, "and judging from his appearance and everything I have learned about it, I would say it is a disease that effects the immune system. Potter looks sick, and the potion makes most things symptoms disappear, except if it affects the immune system because then it is too broad." He explained before turning to Harry with a smirk on his face. "SO Potter, what is it you managed to get yourself into this time? Been hiding some deep, dark secrets have you? Did you keep it a secret so you could keep the hero image alive? Couldn't stand to give them a reason to treat you as anything less than perfect eh?" Draco was being purposefully mean to Harry. It wasn't that he didn't like him, it was just that he didn't really know him, and he'd been told all his life how perfect Harry Potter was, the wizarding worlds great savior, like he was a god or something. His family were spies for the Order during the war but he still felt like he was second best always to the Boy-Who-Lived. This always brought out the worst in him, and he tended to take it out on him.

Harry stood up at that, "Who are you to judge me! You know nothing about me, so don't analyze me like a test subject! If I had wanted you to know, I would have told you!" He started to shout, but swayed when a sudden dizziness overcame him, he was still feeling sick from before the potion. It would basically make sure he wouldn't get any worse than it had progressed to already, and well considering he had been in the hospital twice almost dying, it didn't hold much hope. Harry would have fallen if Draco hadn't grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him. Harry grasped Draco's arms to try to keep the room from spinning. Gradually everything become clear again, he looked up and met concerned grey/silver eyes.

Draco was actually concerned about Harry, or Potter, whatever. He had steadied him but it took a while for him to come back to himself. When he did, Draco pushed him down gently into his seat.

The change of position made him dizzy again and he leaned against the window and coughed, feeling the burning in his chest, god he hoped he wouldn't get too sick again. He calmly breathed and looked up to see Draco and Pansy looked at him confused, curious and also concerned.

"Go on then, say it, whatever you want to say. That I am a weak sickly Gryffindor, pathetic sickly golden boy" Harry said bitterly.

"Actually I was just going to ask if you were okay, but I can see your not, I mean clearly you look like shit" Draco answered bluntly..

"Thanks Draconis, thanks ever so much" Harry said in a sarcastic drawl.

"Just being honest. So are you going to tell us what's wrong with you, because clearly it's bad if the stasis potion isn't helping, it must be deadly."

"No, of course not, I haven't died yet, so I shouldn't on this potion" Harry said telling a white lie. The truth was because he had been so close to death before taking it, there was a possibility he still could, and it was about 50/50 at this point.

"But without it, you could die?" Draco said concerned

"Yeah, would be already" Harry answered truthfully.

There was complete silence. Harry didn't want to say anything more, it was all still too near to his heart. Pansy wasn't sure how to feel, it was Potter but she no longer had any reason to hate him. Draco was shocked about how much concern he felt towards Potter, or Harry, or whatever.

_To be continued._

_AN- Sorry it took awhile to update!_


End file.
